Ginny Golding
Ginny Golding is the mother of Delilah Wood, Laura Cole & Chardonnay Golding. She made her debut in August 2008, and left in November 2009. She returned in December 2010, and left again in January 2013. She returned in December 2013. She departed in November 2018. She made a one off return in September 2019. She was initially played by Lisa Riley from 2008-09, however has been played by Barbara Windsor from 2010-9. Storylines Ginny first appears in August 2008, when she starts up a Corner Shop, along with her husband, Tom. She takes on Yana Murphy. In August 2009, Ginny discovers that some money has gone missing from the till. It turns out that Tom has stolen it, and started his own business, along with Harry Apple & Dick Whacker. She throws him out as a result. In November 2009, Ginny suffers a heart attack, and takes time off. In December 2010, Ginny returns, and instantly clashes with Joyzz OdellCastleHat, however the two women soon become friends. In January 2012, Ginny starts blacking out, and goes to see the doctor in March. He diagnoses her with cancer, and gives her 10 months to live. She tells her family, and they are devastated. Ginny retires, and gives the job to Janet Berry. Ginny passes away in January 2013, surrounded by her family. However she is resurrected in December 2013. Ginny is upset when her daughter Chardonnay is diagnosed with cancer in May. She passes away in August 2016. Ginny takes a break in from September to November 2016, on a two month holiday. In November 2016, Lucy returns, saying that her mother has died. In July 2017, Ginny is shocked when Tom turns up in The Corner Shop. The two are arguing, when the shop suddenly goes on fire, when the tail of a helicopter, that has just crashed into The Tumpetty, crashed into the shop. Tom pulls her out the back, saving her. Ginny and Tom decide to remarry. In August 2017, Jackie Golding, Ginny's sister, comes to stay. Ginny is shocked at Tom's decisions for the shop, buying ultra modern interior designs. As this is going on, Jackie finds out that Tom has assaulted her daughter Lilly Allen, when she was 14. In November 2017, Jackie, Nick, Lilly & Bianca interrupt the wedding, and tell all to Ginny. Ginny stops the wedding and tells Tom she never wants to see him again. In January 2018, Ginny makes friends with Victor Johnson. In February 2018, Ginny and Victor find Tom In the back of the shop. Victor kicks him in the crotch, and he leaves. In November 2018, Ginny is pleased when Tom is sentenced to 30 years in prison. Ginny decided to retire, and leaves with Victor, putting Jackie in charge of the shop. Ginny returns in September 2019 for Rosemary's funeral. Background Info Ginny was one of the original J&C characters, these being Jamie Williams, Ginny, Tom, Bill Josephine, Sally, Lucy & Rosemary. Counting J&C & N&F, Ginny is the only character to make every year of N&F. In August 2008, Ginny made her debut in N&F, along with Tom, played by Ben Price. Ginny was played by Emmerdale's Lisa Riley from 2008-09. Ginny temporarily left the show in November 2009. Ginny returned in December 2010, now played by EastEnders star, Barbara Windsor. The character was aged for this part. The character played by Windsor became popular with viewers, becoming one of the most popular characters ever created. In March 2012, Ginny was diagnosed with cancer, and the character died in January 2013. However in Autumn 2013 it was announced that Ginny would be resurrected. She returned in December 2013. Windsor took a short break from N&F from September to November 2016. In May 2018, Barbara Windsor announced that she was suffering from Alzheimer's disease, and had been for four years. She told NJE face to face, and knew they'd understand because of Rosemary Carpenter suffering from the same condition. Windsor sadly quit the show a few days later. NJE told her they wanted her to stay until August, due to the current storyline (at that point) being centred around Ginny. Windsor filmed her last scenes in August. The character departed in November. When Rosemary Carpenter died in June 2019, Windsor, along with several major cast members, recorded a speech talking about her time with Carpenter, and what she was like to work with. They were broadcast on the news that night. In September 2019, it was confirmed that Ginny would be returning for one episode at the end of the month, along with Rebecca (Katherine Kelly), for the funeral of Rosemary Carpenter. Category:2008 Debuts Category:2019 Departures Category:1942 Births Category:Golding Family Category:Recast characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:J&C Characters Category:Characters with SORAS